greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and the Power-giving Ceremony
Gods and the Power-giving Ceremony is the story when the first and second generation of gods get to choose their powers and talent, the options given by Zeus. Prologue Hermes, the wonderful male counterpart of me as we both have wings, gave me a small cup. Pathos, my son, hugged my leg sadly as I waited in line with the other major Olympians for my turn. I was lucky I was even in this line, but I was the last one there, so I feel extremely lucky that the gods are happy to have me and my services! Story Chapter 1 "Thank you," I said to Hermes, my male counterpartr, as he held his caduceus high in the air, right beside him. He said that I would get that once I decided my talent, but that's quite hard, for I saw myself, Iris, as a non-important figure in the Olympian ministry and service departement. Luckily, I hid my twin, Arke, with me. We could both become the female counterparts of Hermes and deliver messages around to help the Olympians proudly. Arke wanted to become the goddess of thunder and lightning, while the bright day weather would be my talent, we had already agreed. Hermes also said that I could wield my own rainbow caduceus, so I beamed happily at him. A shame that the nytmphs and older generation of gods already decided their talent, though. It was just me and a few major gods along with minor ones too. Chapter 2 "Iris Aellopus, second generation!" Hera exclaimed as I was the last one in line, with Zephyrus being the first generation of wind gods, "My dear, since you and your young son Pathos are here, so Pathos slowly crawled to Zeus as Zeus cheerily picked him up and beamed at him. Pathos let out a squeal of delight. "So, since you're my friend, I'm giving you a request. I consider you as a part of our Olympian department, and I want you as close to us as possible. So, here are your options:" Hera never showed me that she possessed any magical abilities at all, but I guess I was proven wrong. Anyways, she let out a series of glowing choices which would make my future very successful, "I recommend you choose the brightest glowing options," Hera said, gesturing to a large glowing option where I was to be made goddess of soil. The dimmest one was an orb picture of a rainbow and a supposed portrait of me sliding on one, laughing happily, winged, carrying a jug and messages. I was also wearing a minister crown in that painting. "You get to choose two options and two options only." I looked closely at the second dimmest orb, and it had an orb picture of me controlling the peaceful nature elements and weather. I was so happy, still wearing my minister crown and delivering messages. I guess the goddess of rainbow and weather it is, then, "I choose... these two." I pointed carefully at the goddess attributes I wanted, "Are you sure? Because... those aren't exactly the best choices," Hera said, "I want to know what life is and what talents I possess. It also seems that I need to be happy to get what I need in this immortal life. I also get a lead department in ministry, if that's more fair, so I'll always be near the major Olympians whenever we have an important meeting," I said, winking at Hera. "Are you sure? One last chance and I'm turning those options into your future." I nodded. Hera spun the magical orbs around in a circle and used her perfect hands to grab the ones I chose. I immediately got gifted with everything that I wanted, radiant golden wings, a rainbow caduceus, the power of peaceful elements like water and air, and I also got gifted the power to fly at the speed of light and rule the skies. I basically had every ounce of control over weather. Chapter 3 Arke was the last in line, "I think you forgot about me," my perfect and talented sister said to Zeus, perkily beaming, "Very well. You may choose your powers," he said. He did the same process Hera did to me, and Arke chose the brightest ones, but I was still proud of my choice. She had to power of lightning and thunder bolts, an extension of my power. I guess it's happy living for me and Arke, and I hope that goddesses like us will stay friends forever. Category:Tales